The Lesser of Two Evils
by 1uvakindmom
Summary: Leonardo is having strange dreams, and when the turtles figure out why, they find themselves faced with some very difficult decisions. Will they strike a deal with the devil?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I cannot claim to own anything…Nick holds that honor! **

Leonardo awoke to a silence penetrating the lair which he never before had experienced. Normally at night he could at least hear Raphael snoring or Donatello muttering in his sleep, but all he was beholden to was an unearthly quiet. Immediately feeling on edge, he reached for his katanas and stepped out of his bed. The blue banded ninja carefully stalked to his bedroom entrance and peered into the bedroom hallway. Katanas at the ready, he checked each of his brothers' rooms to find that they were empty. Panic began to choke at his heart, but he forced it down with practiced calm.

A small flicker of light caught his attention out of his peripheral vision. It was coming from Master Splinter's meditation room. He tightened his grip on the hilts of his swords as he cautiously made his way to the beacon, drawn akin a moth to a flame. The meager illumination was emanating from a candle, flickering to its own soundless tune. Master Splinter was seated behind the candle, deep in meditation. The candle was casting haunting shadows upon his seated form.

Relaxing his hold on the katanas ever so slightly, the terrapin regarded his sensei for a few moments before deciding to speak.

"Master," he said to gain the mutant rat's attention, "something is wrong…the others are gone, I cannot find them."

Splinter's eyes opened, filled with a dull, vacant expression. He seemed to stare through Leonardo as he spoke.

"Yes, my son," he began, his voice distant and devoid of emotion, "something is very wrong. You must listen to your brothers."

"B-but Master," Leonardo could not understand why Splinter was acting so strangely, "I searched everywhere for them…they aren't here!"

If Splinter was disturbed by this news, he made no indication. His blank visage did not change.

"Appearances may be deceiving, my student. They are here, just as they should be. Look for yourself," the ninja master ordered.

Leonardo sheathed his swords and turned around. He could suddenly hear the muted sounds of the television playing in the den. Raphael and Michelangelo were seated on the couch. The leader's eyes widened in surprise as he attempted to assimilate the fact that just moments ago his brothers had not been there at all.

"Master Splinter…" Leonardo spoke, his brow furrowing in bewilderment. "What's going on? I don't understand…"

"Listen to your brothers, Leonardo. You must listen to them…"

"O-ok, Sensei," Leonardo said uncertainly. "I will."

He went the distance to the den to see that April O'Neil was on the television, but he could not discern what she was reporting. It was as if he were listening to her voice through water. Raphael and Michelangelo were not paying attention to the TV at all. The red clad ninja was reading a book, and the youngest brother was winding a watch on his right wrist.

"What are you guys doing?" Leonardo inquired.

Neither of his brothers were engaging in behavior which was normal for them, which was just adding to the odd atmosphere of the lair at the moment. Leo tried desperately to wrap his mind around the present happenings, but it was as if his thoughts were trudging through a thick swamp. He knew something was amiss, but the more he tried to analyze the situation the more mired his contemplations became.

"I'm learning to read between the lines, Leonardo," Raphael addressed the eldest brother casually, without even glancing up at him from his book. "Which is something you are going to need to learn to do real soon, before it's too late."

"For sure, dude," Michelangelo added, "and I'd be able to tell you when if my watch didn't keep stopping. It won't be long before it's totally busted. Major bummer."

"Tell Leo to bring it to Don," Raphael said to Michelangelo, as if Leo had left the room. "Don can fix it. He always knows what to do."

"Mondo notion, Raph," Mike nodded in affirmation, "Leo should take it to Donnie."

Mike took off the watch and handed it to Leo. "Here, dude, you heard Raph. Bring it to Don. You're going to need this working more than I will."

Leonardo took the offered watch from Mike. He was still baffled by their uncharacteristic behavior, but decided to heed Splinter's words and listen to them. Clutching the watch in his hand, he left the den to head for Don's lab. When he stepped out of the room, the darkness and silence returned, as if he were changing scenes in a warped play. He hastened his pace, hoping Don had some awareness as to what was going on.

He swiftly made his way to Donatello's lab, the blackness thickening with every step and clinging to his skin like a wetsuit. His heart was hammering in his ears.

"Don, are you here?" he choked out, feeling stifled by the surrounding void.

With his words, a single ray of light illuminated the rear corner of the room. He could not make out the source of the beam. Donatello was kneeling in the corner, languidly fiddling with a device without any of his customary enthusiasm when immersed in his element.

"Come here, Leonardo," the genius spoke.

Leo obeyed and when he reached the corner he instantly recognized the invention Donatello was working on.

"The Healthometer?" Leonardo wondered out loud. "Didn't we disassemble that years ago?"

"I fixed it up just for you, Leo," Don stood, his eyes filled with the same lifelessness that Splinter's had been.

The blue clad turtle took an inadvertent step back. He dropped the watch to the ground and found himself reaching for his katanas. His thoughts still felt muggy, but his instincts were buzzing in alarm.

"None of this is right…" he breathed.

"You're right, Leo, none of this is right," Donatello warned in monotone. "It's about to go horribly wrong. You must listen to me."

Don reached out and grasped Leo's hand. Leo struggled futilely against Don's grip, when he normally would have been able to free himself easily. Don took his other hand and forced one of Leo's fingers into the Healthometer. It beeped and the arrow immediately pointed to "Adios Amigo." Leonardo regarded the reading in shock, finding himself at a loss for words.

"Look, Leo," Don motioned to the watch on the ground. "The watch has almost stopped. Tell Don…Don can figure it out…"

"But Donatello, I did come to you," Leo said desperately. "I don't understand, I –"

He suddenly got the sensation that he was being pulled away against his will. The room shifted dizzyingly around him and he felt completely disoriented. In a flash, the darkness dissipated and his eyes flew open. He sat up quickly, to find himself in his bed. His sheets were a tangled mess around his legs, and his breathing was ragged and uneven. He grasped mentally to gain his bearings. Hadn't he just been in Donatello's lab? Now he was back in his room? He closed his eyes momentarily to concentrate on slowing his breathing and calming his racing heart.

"I'm in my room," he whispered to himself. "It must have all been a dream. But what a strange dream… What does it mean?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine…*sigh***

Leonardo did not have long to contemplate the possible meaning to his dream before the sounds of two arguing voices from the adjacent den derailed his train of thought and sent it hurling into a ditch of lost thought. The memories drifted to the back of his mind like billowing dust from the impact.

"Mike and Raph," he muttered, the heated exchange he heard coming as no shock to him.

Their irritated voices were escalating, and as much as Leo hated having to play referee between those two, he often took it upon himself as leader to try to maintain the peace in their subterranean home. Stifling a yawn and idly wondering why they were awake so early, he got himself out of bed and positioned himself silently at the den opening to assess the situation.

Raphael had the television remote firmly in his hand and a thoroughly smug expression adorning his features. Michelangelo was attempting to wrestle it from the red masked turtle's grip without success.

"Give me the remote, dude!" Mike demanded. "You're being totally uncool."

"No way, Mike! It's mine, fair and square!" Raph retorted. "We agreed last night at dinner that if I let you have the last slice of pizza that I could have the TV for the morning."

"Yah…well…" Mike huffed, grasping for words. "You should know it's unfair to tempt me with pizza, _and _that was before I knew it was Monster Movie Marathon Monday Month!"

"Negatory, Michelangelo. As Leonardo would say: 'you must do the honorable thing and stand by your agreements," Raph chided, waggling a finger at his youngest sibling.

Leonardo shook his head in mild bemusement at Raph's version of something the leader probably _would_ have said. He cleared his throat to gain his brothers' attention, choosing that moment to make his presence known before things got ugly. Both of his siblings' heads whipped up in surprise. Raphael, the remote forgotten, dropped it on the couch beside himself. Mike caught the action and swiftly snatched it, discreetly tucking it in his belt alongside his nunchucks.

"Well-hell-hell-hell!" Raph said mirthfully, drawing the word out in a sing-song tone. "Look who finally decided to return to the land of the living! You never sleep in, Leonardo! What's the special occasion?"

"It must be National Eat Pizza Day, and Leo's resting up for it!" Mike chimed in enthusiastically.

Raphael raised an eyebrow ridge at the orange clad turtle, "Every day is eat pizza day for you, Mike."

"Touché," Mike grinned cheekily, "but a dude can dream…"

Upon hearing the word "dream", Leonardo was reminded of the disturbing one he had had. His expression grew apprehensive as it returned to the forefront of his mind.

Raphael noticed his leader's change in demeanor and his mood melted to concern for Leonardo quicker than snow in July.

"Leo?" he inquired, his voice losing its snarky edge. "You ok?"

"Yes, Raphael, I'm ok," Leo lied. "I just had a very strange dream last night. You mentioned I slept in? What time is it?"

"Just about ten in the morning," Raph replied.

"Ten in the morning," Leo echoed uncomfortably, as if testing the words of a foreign language for the first time. "I must have slept through my alarm. I've –"

Leonardo was interrupted by Donatello entering the den from his lab. The genius had a mug of steaming coffee in one hand, and the latest issue of "Genius Quarterly" in the other. He stood in one spot for a few moments, his eyes glancing from brother to brother. Don was a thinker, and his mind was always on the go. He took in each of their expressions and tried to calculate possible scenarios as to what was transpiring. First and foremost, he garnered the mixed emotions radiating off of Leonardo, adding to the air of antagonism between Mike and Raph.

"Greetings, gentlemen!" he grinned, trying to disperse the tense atmosphere. "What's going on?"

"I slept in, Donatello," Leonardo stated simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Donatello took a thoughtful sip of his coffee. He knew Leonardo's habits well. Leo was a turtle of structure and routine. He awoke at the same time every day. While his schedule was open to variations, and he did take down-time for hobbies, his training was extremely important to him. Leo had a tendency to push himself hard. To Donatello's analytical thought process, a slip up such as sleeping late could have been Leo's body's way of telling him he was exerting himself a little _too_ much.

"Have you been staying up late?" Donatello inquired. "Maybe training more than usual?"

Leonardo shook his head. "No, I haven't changed anything."

"Maybe it was a onetime fluke thing, dudes," Mike interjected.

"Ohhhh," Raph nodded in understanding, "like when one of Donatello's inventions actually works?"

Donatello snorted lightly in indignation. "I'll have you know plenty of my inventions are successful. And how many times have I saved your sorry tail? However, those _facts _are not up for debate right now. We seem to have more pressing matters at hand."

Leonardo shifted uneasily as more details from his dream came flooding back. _Don can fix it…_the words reverberated in his mind. Fix what? Was there something wrong with him? He felt fine…maybe just slightly tired, but nothing a few hours' sleep couldn't remedy. But hadn't he slept a lot already? _Something's about to go very wrong…_like a warning siren flashed in his skull, the phrase flitting on nervous butterfly wings. His stomach twisted and tossed like a ship in a storm thrown carelessly about by the uncaring winds. He barely registered the three sets of eyes instantly lock on him as he felt suddenly chilled and clammy. He clutched his stomach as the nausea grew. He was hardly able to groan out an "I don't feel so good," before darkness overtook him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still not mine…oh well…**

"Leo!" Don shouted in alarm as his older brother lost consciousness and began to tumble to the ground.

Fleet of foot and with long practiced skill he tossed aside his coffee and magazine. He managed to grab onto Leonardo by the arms before he hit the floor.

Donatello began barking out orders, taking charge of the situation so that not a moment was lost, "Mike, help me get Leo to my lab. Raph, go get Master Splinter."

Matching red and orange nodded in acknowledgment and they both immediately took action. Mike took hold of Leo's legs as Raph darted off in the direction of Master Splinter's room.

Mike's expression was pensive as they headed to Don's workshop. His eyes darted from Leo to Don, debating if he should ask the question plaguing his mind.

"Don –" the youngest began haltingly, his voice barely above a whisper. "What's wrong with Leo?"

"I honestly cannot say without examining him first, Mikey," Don commented matter-of-factly as they entered his lab. They gently placed Leonardo down on a cot in the rear corner of the room. Don flashed Mike a watery grin. "But I promise I'll figure it out. I'm the answer guy, right?"

Mike nodded glumly, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. Donatello pointed to a grey box on one of the many cluttered tables.

"Can you get me that box, Mike? It has my medical tools in it."

Mike complied and retrieved the case for the genius. Donatello opened it and pulled out a few essential instruments. He diligently went about checking Leonardo's vital signs. Michelangelo stood on the sidelines, watching Don's every move and wringing his hands nervously. Don was so preoccupied that he did not hear Raphael and Master Splinter enter.

"Raphael has informed me that something is wrong with Leonardo," Splinter addressed his purple masked son, his voice gentle, yet concerned.

Donatello started slightly at the interruption and turned to his adoptive father and siblings.

"Well Master," Donatello started, "without running further tests, I cannot be certain. His vitals are stable; his heart rate is normal, his breathing unlabored, and he's afebrile. There's nothing too concerning outwardly wrong, at least. He said he didn't feel well before he lost consciousness, so if I had to hypothesize, I's say gastroenteritis or something of that sort. Perhaps he's ill and dehydrated."

"Afebrile? Gastro – what now?" Raphael scratched his head in confusion. "In English please, boy genius."

"He doesn't have a fever and may have a stomach bug, in laymen's terms," Donatello explained.

"I dunno if that's all, dude," Mike brought up. "Before you came in the den, Donnie, something was really bugging our bro. He mentioned having a mondo bizarro dream. Maybe the dream spooked Leo?"

Donatello, already on edge with his unspoken worry for Leonardo, took Mike's comment as an insult. "If Leonardo _did_ have a fever while he was sleeping last night, that could explain a bad dream…but I doubt a _dream_ made him faint."

Splinter put a comforting hand on Donatello's shoulder. "You are gifted in many fields of science, Donatello, and we don't doubt you. We are just as concerned for Leonardo as you are and Michelangelo is just trying to add more information to the puzzle you are faced with. Sometimes what is experienced on the spiritual level can manifest itself on the physical. Take no offense, my son. What other tests do you need to run? Until Leonardo regains consciousness and can shed some light on what was going through his mind, we can only speculate."

Donatello tried to relax slightly, knowing Splinter was right. "I would like to run a few routine blood tests and check some blood levels," Donatello explained. "This would check for infection or any other imbalance which could cause a loss of consciousness."

Splinter nodded in agreement. "A good first course of action, my son. If you require assistance, Michelangelo and Raphael are to aid you. I must go meditate on this. Please come get me once you know something."

"Of course, Sensei," Donatello bowed to his master and then went to pull out some tubes and a needle to draw blood samples.

He went about his task of drawing the samples he needed from Leonardo methodically. While the needle was in Leonardo's arm, the blue masked turtle groaned feebly in protest.

"Hey!" Raphael perked up upon hearing the reaction from his brother. "That's the Leo I know! Hating those needles of Don's! Not that I blame him…I look forward to Don's needles almost as much as I look forward to having to watch Mike's atrocious table manners!"

Mike cast Raph an accusing glare.

"And as much as I look forward to having to listen to your jokes, dude!" Mike retorted.

Donatello ignored his brothers and was overjoyed to note the response in Leonardo.

"Leo? It's Don, can you hear me?" he asked hurriedly, an edge of nervous excitement in his voice.

He finished up the last tube and set it aside.

"Ugh…Donnie?" Leo mumbled. His eyes shot open, glassy and confused.

Raph and Mike rushed over to Leo's side as well, both of their faces mirroring the same relief Don's was.

"Yes, Leo, it's me," Don replied.

Leonardo attempted to sit up, but was met with a wave of dizziness which forced him to lie back down. He realized that he was in Don's lab.

"Take it easy, dude," Mike ordered his brother, "I think Doctor Donnie wants you to take it easy right now."

"What happened?" Leo glanced from brother to brother, searching their faces for answers.

"You fainted, dude," Mike said simply.

"You sure did," Raph chimed in. "And if it weren't for the circumstances, I'd say you put on _almost_ as good a show as April did the first time she met us."

"How are you feeling, Leo?" Donatello inquired.

"Ok…I guess," Leo answered, his voice tired.

"Excellent!" Donatello grinned. "I want you to rest for a bit while I analyze the blood samples I got from you."

"Blood samples?" Leonardo choked out the words.

"Yes, Leo," Don said, noting Leo's worried tone. "Just to make sure everything is ok."

_Everything's not ok…_

"Don, I –" Leo began hesitantly, "it's not ok….I know it."

Donatello cocked his head to the side, confused and shaken by Leo's statement. Mike and Raph were visibly bothered as well, exchanging anxious glances. It wasn't just _what_ Leonardo said that bothered his brothers, but the _way_ he said it. His tone was so sure, as unflinching as stone.

"I – I had a bad dream last night, guys," Leonardo voiced shakily. "It was so strange and I couldn't make sense of most of it, but I just _know_ that there's something wrong."

Donatello frowned skeptically and put his hands on his hips. "People have strange dreams all the time, Leonardo. Shell, I once had a dream where Mike was a professor of physics at Harvard. It doesn't _mean_ anything. They are just manifestations of the subconscious mind played out during REM sleep."

Leo shook his head, wishing he could convince his brother. "Master Splinter wouldn't agree with that in the least, and you know it." He put as much energy into his voice as he could muster. "That dream meant something…was trying to _warn_ me of something."

"Leo…as much as I love and respect Master Splinter, I cannot put as much stock into that spiritual mumbo-jumbo as he does. I rely on the cold, hard facts. A dream is a dream, and nothing more."

"We've seen some wacked out stuff in our time, Donnie," Raph interjected.

Mike nodded his head in agreement. "Totally, dude. Don't discount the pizza before it's cooked."

Donatello huffed and returned to running the tests on the samples. "I don't have time to debate scientific impossibilities with you guys right now. Mike, Raph, why don't one of you go tell Master Splinter that Leo is awake. He wanted to be told."

Mike and Raph both exited the lab. Leonardo closed his eyes, feeling drained and exhausted as if he had just gone one on one with Shredder. He listened to the sounds of Donatello clattering and mumbling to himself. He could tell that his brother's motions were clipped and frustrated. He let out a shuttering breath trying to convince himself that Donatello was right, and that his dream meant nothing. But as hard as he tried to convince himself, he just _knew_ that for once his genius of a brother was wrong.

**A/N: Donnie really isn't a jerk, I promise! He just doesn't want to admit that there *might* be something wrong with Leonardo…Thanks for reading! Until next time :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: TMNT not mine!**

Time had slowed to an intolerable crawl as Donatello awaited the results to the tests he was running. He tapped his foot restlessly as he continued to cast impatient glances at his computer monitor. There were a few minutes remaining, but they were dragging relentlessly.

"Now I know how Mikey feels when he's waiting for his pizza to be done cooking…" he muttered to himself.

Taking a moment away from his fixation on the computer screen, he turned to check on Leonardo behind him. Leonardo had turned to face the wall. Based on his breathing, Don surmised that he was awake, but had taken his advice to rest.

Donatello knew that his older brother had been made the leader of their foursome for a reason. He was honorable, brave, the most talented ninja of the bunch, and a master strategist. He could remain calm and focused under insurmountable odds and still bring the four brothers to victory. Donatello usually trusted his leader's judgment, but this time…

The genius' attention was broken by his computer alerting him that the analysis on the samples was complete. He eagerly pressed "enter" and began reading the results as they scrolled onto the monitor. His intense expression broke into a grin of satisfaction as he took the values in.

"Pretty much normal," he stated to himself. "I love it when I'm right."

Donatello's words caught Leonardo's attention. He turned around and brought himself up to a sitting position, his shell propped against the wall.

"Normal?" Leo echoed incredulously. "Are you sure, Don?"

Donatello raised a skeptical eyebrow ridge. "You have to be one of the few people in the world who would be upset by a diagnosis of 'normal'."

Donatello turned the computer screen at a slight angle in order for Leo to be able to see it as well. He knew Leo wouldn't understand what was there, but he figured Leo would be appeased by how easily Don was sharing the information and that this would would hopefully ease some of his apprehension.

"As you can see, Leo, everything is as it should be. Your electrolytes and trace minerals are mostly in range, your white blood cell count shows no sign of infection, and your hormone levels are normal as well. Nothing to be concerned about that I can see. I'm no doctor, but the science never lies."

"Wait, Donnie…" Leo frowned. "You said 'mostly within range'."

"Your iron level is a little low, which can actually cause dizziness, nausea, and fatigue, which explains your symptoms. Just take it easy, stick some steak on your pizza, and call me in the morning," Don explained, grinning good-naturedly.

"And you're positive about that?" Leo said slowly, his words seeped in disbelief.

"Does Michelangelo like pizza?" Don replied smugly, crossing his arms.

Leo's frown deepened, but he remained silent.

"How you feeling there, Fearless?" Raphael's voice called from the entrance of Don's lab. Michelangelo and Master Splinter had accompanied him.

"I think I'm alright," Leonardo answered.

He swung out his legs and placed them on the floor, experimentally putting a slight amount of weight on them before he stood. Donatello moved to his side when he saw what his brother was attempting, ready to catch him if he were to fall again. Leonardo took that moment to stand and was grateful when he was not met with any dizziness.

"Good!" Raph smirked. "Cuz it's your turn to do the dishes tonight!"

Mike elbowed Raph playfully and whispered out the side of his mouth, "Seriously, dude?"

Raph shrugged nonchalantly. "You know I hate doing the dishes, Mike…my hands get all pruney…"

Master Splinter made his way over to his eldest son and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I am much relieved that you are feeling better, my son," Splinter said. "Come, let us go eat lunch and nourish the spirit."

"Alright, dudes!" Mike rubbed his hands together in excitement. "There's this new pizza recipe I wanna try and…"

Raph smacked Mike playfully on the back of his head. Mike scowled in response.

"Enough with the pizza talk, geez…all I ever hear! I love pizza as much as the next turtle, but enough is enough!" Raph moaned, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, dude, no need to get all cheesed off about it!" Mike said mockingly, his grin full of mischief.

Raph groaned in disgust and left the lab.

"Hey, bro, wait, I got more…" Mike called as he trailed after Raph.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without much incident. Leonardo tried as best as he could to go about his activities as usual, and was able to albeit feeling short of breath when training and having to stop to rest often. He took Donatello's advice and put steak on his pizza at lunch, hoping that the solution was really that simple. However, as the hours trudged on, the lingering doubt that he had that Donatello had indeed missing something began to grow like an unchecked field of weeds. He even caught Splinter eyeing him curiously on several occasions.

After they had eaten dinner (and Leonardo reluctantly washed the tower of dishes) Splinter took him aside.

"Something troubles you, Leonardo," Splinter said to him.

"Hai, Master," Leo nodded, "I just cannot shake the thought that my dream was trying to warn me of something. Donatello says everything is alright with me, but…" Leonardo's voice trailed off, not finishing his thought. He shook his head in dismay.

Over the years, the group had come to rely heavily on Donatello, and Leo was having a difficult time doubting him.

"Come meditate with me, my son," Splinter suggested. "Your mind is in much turmoil and your thoughts conflicted. You need to center yourself in order to set your mind on the path to clear thought."

Leo gave Splinter a weak smile in agreement and followed Splinter to his room. Splinter lit some candles and incense and took his seat on his mat in the lotus position. Leonardo followed suit, closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing. He relaxed his body and tried to clear his mind. In..out…in…out…he was finally feeling calm and at peace…

But all that was lost…

When he found himself in the dojo…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: TMNT don't belong to me.**

Leonardo knew he should be practicing; his brothers expected him lead them in their training session. How long had he been in the dojo? His mind felt fuzzy and he could not recall. He had an odd sense of deja-vu, as if this mental fogginess had all happened before.

His brothers were standing together against the far wall, watching him expectantly. Leonardo attempted to move toward them, but was shocked to note that his feet seemed firmly affixed to the ground. He eyed his feet in confusion, then glanced up at his brothers as if they held all the answers.

Raphael flashed him a hollow smile and waved around a tube of glue.

"We need you to stick around for a while longer," Raphael explained, his voice as flat and dry as arid plains.

"For sure, dude…" Michelangelo added, "Until you get it, until you realize…this is all we can do. You just have to listen to us!"

_Listen to your brothers…_

Leonardo knew he had heard this before, but where? He squeezed his eyes closed tightly to clear the fog that clung to his mind like the heavy humidity of the summer; hazy and thick it pervaded every corner of his thoughts. He fought to center himself, gathering all his ninja training and focus.

"That's it, Leo," Donatello said sounding almost hopeful. "I can't do it all for you. Listen and figure it out…"

Hitting Leonardo like a brilliant lightning in the night, he remembered that he had just been with Splinter and had been meditating…

"This isn't real," Leo said, opening his eyes, the confusion gone. His eyes were hard and intense. "This is like the dream I had last night."

Raphael broke out into applause.

"And Bingo was his name-o," the red clad turtle sang.

Donatello rolled his eyes. "This is real, in a sense, though all in your mind. It will be easier this time to talk, now that you are aware. You got it quicker than I assumed, but then your skill was always something I underestimated."

"What do you mean?" Leonardo asked, still confused. Despite now being aware that this was a vision or dream (what could he call it?), he was no closer to an answer than he had been when he had woken up this morning. The cryptic way his brothers were speaking was beginning to frustrate him greatly. However, _were _they even his brothers?

Donatello frowned, his expression slightly saddened. "Unfortunately, it is not in my ability to tell you at the moment. I'm working on it. In the meantime, as you listened to us, you must make Donatello listen to you."

"But I did! He ran some tests, and said I was fine," Leonardo protested, his words halting and unsure.

"Yet you say that without the conviction Leonardo is so renowned for," Raphael spoke. "Who are you trying to convince here? Us…or yourself?"

"He didn't even scrape the surface, dude…he's gotta dig deeper," Mike added.

"At the essence of who you are," Raph concluded.

"But Donatello –" Leo began.

Donatello rose up a hand to interrupt Leonardo. "Yes, I know, he wouldn't listen to you. Donatello is a stubborn fool sometimes. A smart fool, but a stubborn one none the less."

He motioned for Leonardo to follow him.

"Come to my lab, I have something which may help."

"Umm, my feet?" Leonardo pointed to his feet which had been stuck to the floor.

Donatello waved a dismissive hand. "You can move, you have more control over things now."

Leonardo attempted to walk and found that he was indeed able to move. He followed after Donatello to his workshop, hoping that here he would be given some answers.

"Who are you?" Leonardo asked, as they made their way to the lab. "You cannot be Donatello…or at least the Donatello I know."

Donatello turned his head and grinned ruefully. "You always were so perceptive." Then, almost as an afterthought lost on the wind, "It's been so long, Leonardo…"

"Excuse me?" Leonardo asked, not sure if he had heard correctly.

Donatello shook his head indifferently. "Nevermind. Let's just say I'm a concerned bystander."

Leonardo grew defensive, "Then how can I know I can trust you." It wasn't a question, but a firm statement.

Donatello's expression grew desperate. "Leo, you _have_ to trust me. _Everything depends on it._"

The blue masked turtle's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but frantic tone to Don's voice made him open to listening.

"Ok, I'm listening," Leonardo said, crossing his arms.

Donatello pointed to the cluttered desk in front of him, drawing Leonardo's attention to a notebook at the center. Leo glanced at Don quickly, searching his face for any indication of what he meant, but the purple masked turtle's expression was blank. Turning his attention to the notebook, he regarded it carefully. The yellow notebook appeared to be a few years old with tattered pages haphazardly sticking out at odd angles. The cover was creased and torn in places, making the title on the front – in Donatello's messy scrawl – difficult to decipher. Leonardo leaned in closer to scrutinize it more closely.

He mouthed the words experimentally before quietly reading, "'Mutant Genome Project?'"

Donatello nodded.

"Donatello -" he sighed wistfully, as if remembering an old friend, "his curiosity is never satisfied. He is forever seeking, questioning, searching. This is his baby, right here, " Donatello patted the notebook fondly. "He's never mentioned it to anyone…but he's completely fascinated by what makes mutant DNA different from that of normal humans and animals. He's been mapping out mutant gene sequences in his spare time; mostly of the four of you, since you are the easiest subjects."

"What does that have to do anything?" Leonardo questioned in confusion.

"_Everything!_" Donatello exclaimed. "Not that I expect you to understand at this point…you just need to mention this to Donatello. And tell him _he needs to start at the source_."

"The source of what? Nothing you are saying is making any sense!"

Donatello's expression grew irritated, as he seemed to stare at nothing Leonardo could see.

"This blasted thing, nothing is clear…the first one was a cryptic jumbled mess, and this time I have to be so vague…guess all the bugs aren't worked out yet," he shook his head at the apparent failure. He turned back to Leonardo, the grave tone returning to his voice. "We're all running out of time…you just have to trust me. Just tell Don, _you have to._ There's nothing more I can tell you right now, and I don't know when I can come again. I'm sorry I couldn't be more help…I'm sure Donatello can figure it out…"

Leonardo began to feel the same tugging he had experienced when he had woken from his dream that morning. The scene before him started to fade away, a flitting butterfly disappearing into the distance. He could feel himself regaining consciousness and becoming aware of being in Splinter's room again. Just before opening his eyes he could hear Donatello's voice echoing into the void, "It was good seeing you again…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I wish…but still not mine.**

**A/N: Longest chapter yet! I worked really hard on this one…hope it shows! And the big reveal…what just is wrong with Leo? Thanks for reading! I appreciate it! **

Like dripping water slowly filling a cup, Leonardo found himself coming out of his meditative state piece by piece. Donatello's lab gradually shifted into a blur of Splinter's room and clarified into his sensei kneeling before him. He was saying something, but disorientation distorted the words into an unintelligible jumble. Splinter's ears were flat against his skull, his black eyes wide and glittering in an apprehension Leonardo had never before seen from his normally calm adopted father.

Leonardo brought Splinter's clawed hands into his and focused on the rat's eyes in an attempt to reassure him. The feeling of cotton stuffed in his ears left and he could hear Splinter's gentle voice wrought with concern. He tightened his grip on Leonardo's hands as if they were a life preserver in an empty, unforgiving sea.

"My son, Leonardo, can you hear me?" Splinter could see the awareness in Leonardo's eyes, but it still did not ease his apprehension. He had been brought out of his meditation by a sudden sense of panic that he rarely felt. Only when faced with the threat of the Rat King's flute had he felt such a rush of adrenalin though his aged body. His fur bristled and his heart pumped wildly. He had no way to describe what he experienced…only that Leonardo seemed to be here…and yet not.

Leonardo gave Splinter's hands a squeeze and nodded, "Hai, Master."

Splinter released his son's hands and pushed aside his tension, replacing it instead with a mask of composure.

"You have been unresponsive since I ended my meditation, Leonardo," Splinter explained, shifting back into a cross-legged sitting position. "I was just about to get Donatello."

"Donnie!" Leo snapped to attention like a crisply starched sheet. "I had another vision, Master. I need to talk to Don."

Splinter nodded in understanding. What he had sensed made a little more sense to him now.

"I expected as much, my son. I sensed something was amiss. That is why I was so concerned. I sense something dire in the future. Some great, unknown danger."

"I know, Sensei, and that's what I need to convince Don of." Leonardo stated as he stood.

A new sense of urgency struck Leonardo at that moment. The small sliver of hope that he had been holding onto that these visions were just his own imaginings as Donatello theorized had just evaporated, as if sizzling into nothingness on a hot skillet. If Master Splinter sensed something was wrong as well, then it was cemented in the terrapin's mind that there was some validity to what he was experiencing. There still was the mystery of what exactly the meaning behind them was, and hopefully Donatello would be able to shed some light on it.

Leonardo took a step toward the doorway and was immediately overcome with a wash of dizziness. He stumbled and braced himself against the wall. Splinter was right by his side, helping the blue clad ninja to balance. Leonardo took a deep breath and let it out slowly in order to try to clear the lightheadedness he felt.

"Master –" Leo began, at a loss for what to say. He could feel his earlier worry beginning to creep its way back, insidious and sinister, like the snakes he used to fear.

"Come Leonardo," Splinter said, bearing a good deal of Leonardo's weight. He refused to allow his voice to show his worry anymore and kept his voice level. Besides the slight quickening of his tone, there was no indication of emotion in his words. "Donatello must listen."

Leonardo felt as if his head was spinning on an out of control merry-go-round. He sucked in another lung full of air and smoothly pushed away from Splinter.

"I need to talk to Don alone, Master," Leo said, his voice full of determination. "I'm alright now."

This was, of course, as half-truth, but Splinter conceded and nodded his consent for Leonardo to do this on his own. He trusted his responsible son's judgment.

"I understand, my son, but always remember that, 'Even the strongest of foundations would crumble without its pillars to stand on'."

"I've never heard that one before, Master Splinter," Leonardo commented.

Splinter shrugged. "It was actually on a chocolate wrapper I had one time, but I thought it fit the situation."

Leonardo chuckled lightly, and Master Splinter smiled warmly in return. However, as Leonardo left to find his brother, Splinter's grin vanished, his whiskers twitching in anxiety.

Leonardo was thankful the distance from Splinter's room to Donatello's lab was a short one, however those few moments left him open to ponder the questions weighing like bloated sandbags in his mind. One was the matter of the nature of his dreams. Who was contacting him? Second was of a much more dire nature and made Leonardo's stomach clench at the mere thought of it. There was definitely _something_ wrong. He could feel it now, and unknown specter looming over his shoulder. His strength was waning little by little as if siphoned into oblivion.

He wrapped lightly on Donatello's lab opening to gain his brother's attention. Donatello silently started, hastily closing the notebook he had been writing in. Before Donatello pushed it away, he caught the yellow cover like a flash of sun through an opening in the clouds. He stood up in an acknowledgment to Leonardo's presence, his chair screeching in protest across the floor as it moved.

Donatello opened his mouth to speak, but Leonardo cut him off.

"Donatello, we need to talk," he began, his voice taking on his trademark leader tone; it was the no-nonsense way he spoke when he meant business.

"Sure, Leo, shoot," Don responded.

"Is there a test you could run which is more in depth, maybe one which could pick up on something blood tests could miss?" Leonardo asked.

Donatello locked eyes with Leonardo, the genius' own filled with suspicion. "Why…yes…there are myriads of diagnostic tests in existence, and maybe even a few I could invent if the situation called for it. It all depends on what you are looking for." Donatello knew the answer to his following question, but he had to ask it anyways. "Why do you ask?"

Leo's words were hesitant. "I…I had another vision, Don, and –"

Donatello cut him off, immediately on the defensive. "Leo, I thought we already talked about this. I refuse to feed into your delusions."

"Delusions?!" Leonardo shot back, upset that his brother would even imply that. "We've relied on Splinter's guidance for years based on the same principles and you say I'm having delusions? You haven't even given me the chance to say anything!"

"Ok, I'll humor you," Donatello snapped, "I'm all ears."

Leonardo knew it was time to ante up and play his hand. He glanced at his feet for a moment to compose himself before slowly lifting his head up to meet Donatello's gaze with hard coal eyes.

"Mutant. Genome. Project," he said, each word clearly enunciated.

Donatello froze, his eyes widening slightly in shock. Confusion followed on its heels, nipping like an annoying puppy and driving away a response for a moment.

"How – how would you know about that? It's been a side project of mine for a few years now…but I haven't _told_ anyone about it," Donatello said, his surprise apparent in his voice.

"You told me about it."

"Not…possible…" Donatello breathed. "Raphael must have been snooping around in my lab again…did he put you up to this?"

"Donnie," Leo said, his voice soft, pleading, "you have to believe me. I don't know what's going on. I don't know what's happening to me, but I know I am not well. I can _feel_ it. I'm not a prankster like Raphael; you know me better than that. I've trusted your judgment in the past, and you've trusted my leadership. But right now, I need to look outside the box a little and listen to me. I'm not commanding you as your leader, but I'm asking you as your _brother._ Please."

Donatello closed his eyes sluggishly and let out a shuttering sigh. He sat down in his chair while many moments went by unspoken. The only sounds were the dull hums of Donatello's collective machinery. The clock ticked away the minutes like an ever watchful parent, waiting for two arguing children to come to an impasse. Leonardo was asking the scientist to go against everything he believed in, everything he lived by. He wasn't just asking him to look outside the box, he was asking him to look outside reality as he knew it.

Donatello finally spoke, quietly and reluctantly. "Very well, Leonardo. I will admit I am intrigued how you know about my studies. Tell me about your dreams."

"I don't remember everything, Don, like dreams tend to do after time, but I do know that it was someone who looked like Mike, Raph, and you talking to me, warning me of something that only you can piece together. Something wrong with me," Leo said, his last sentence shaky.

Donatello took in the information, and nodded for him to continue.

"After you ran the blood tests, I had a vision while meditating with Splinter. I was told that you need to dig deeper, at the essence of who I am. And then you spoke to me and told me about the Mutant Genome Project and how you have been mapping out mutant gene code. That you have to start at the source. I don't understand any of it…"

Donatello rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his mind already at work.

"Alright, Leo," Donatello began, "If this is really is some kind of message, and this is a _really big if_ then it seems to have something to do with genes. Why else would you be told about my personal project? I never told any of you simply because it's most likely beyond the rest of you. What interest would you have in DNA? Mike would probably just think it's a new pizza topping…and Raph would find some way to make a cynical joke about how I'm wasting my time…so I didn't bother.

"Anyways, piecing things together from what you've said, that I need to dig deeper and what not, I think I should observe some cellular DNA. It's quicker than a whole print out analyzation which can take weeks."

"So how will you do that?" Leonardo inquired.

"Well, in my studies, I have found that our cells, although still reptilian in nature, also share a lot of human attributes. The quickest dividing cells in the human body are the epithelial skin cells which divide at a rate of once every 30 minutes or so. Thus, I will start there. I'll need to take a skin biopsy."

Leonardo blanched at the thought. "That doesn't sound very pleasant…"

Donatello snorted lightly in amusement. "Hey, it's not that bad. I'll numb you up, stitch you quick, and you won't even feel a thing!"

Donatello knew that the medical field was not his forte, but he had done enough reading to feel confident enough in his abilities. He took the biopsy as quickly as he could, Leonardo only flinching when he put in the shot of Lidocane to numb his skin before taking the sample. Taking a section of the sample, he placed it on a slide and put it under his microscope in order to observe it properly.

"And now the waiting game begins," Donatello smiled slightly, casting a sidelong glance at his brother. He handed Leonardo a book. "Here, Leonardo, something to do."

Leo took the book graciously as Donatello set about observing the slide though the microscope. He tapped his pen idly against his notebook, taking notes to himself on the process, watching the DNA strands unravel to make two new cells…and then…

Leonardo heard Donatello rather than witnessing a reaction. The purple banded turtle let out a barely audible gasp, one so discreet that it could have been a pin dropping in a roaring stadium. His eyes widened ever so slightly, his pen moving at a feverish rate to record whatever it was he saw. Leonardo could feel his hands becoming clammy, his mouth dry with a leaden tongue.

"Donatello…" he asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer. "What do you see?"

Donatello gazed up at Leonardo, squinting as if studying him. He laughed nervously and waved a dismissive hand.

"Ohhh, nothing, Leonardo, you know how much I love looking at these geeky science things!" Donatello had never been good at lying, and the cracking of his voice did nothing to convince Leonardo.

Donatello paced stiffly over to his older brother at the cot, grabbing the blanket which was folded at the foot of it. He shoved it into Leonardo's hands unfolding it in the process.

"Here!" Donatello said, his voice rushed and clipped. "Why don't you take a rest, and I am going to go over my notes."

Leonardo nodded, unsure. "Don – what's –"

"Well, gotta go grab something, I'll be right back…" Donatello scurried out of the room like an ant away from a boot.

He ran at a frantic pace, his notebook gripped tightly under his arm. He could hear his pulse in his ears, drumming feverishly. He fervently wished the sound could drown out the thoughts swirling around his mind, wildly attempting to make sense of what he had just seen. He came to a skidding halt in the living room, where Mike and Raph were watching the television and Splinter was reading at the chair in the back of the room.

"Guys…" he panted, trying to speak before his breath had chance to catch up with him. He took deep, nervous gasps, feeing panic rising and threatening to strangle him with its iron hold. "Leo…he's…cells…DNA…"

"Donatello, my son, calm yourself. You're doing no one any good in this state," Splinter stood and placed his book down on the chair.

Donatello nodded sluggishly, swallowing hard to try to clear the large lump that felt lodged there, glued in place with globs of hysteria.

"Leo…his DNA…something's wrong…" Donatello began, his voice hardly above a whisper.

Splinter remained impassive, though his stomach churned with worry.

"What, Donatello," he prompted.

"Well, um," Donatello fumbled over the words. He was normally so confident when going on scientific tirades, but now, the words were shriveling like forgotten, dried plants before they made it to his lips. "DNA in the cell's nucleus has to divide, to be rewritten to make two identical cells. The cells of Leo's I just looked at…simply aren't."

Raphael frowned at what was apparently bad news, even though he didn't understand a word of it. "Brainiac…translation…"

Donatello's overwhelmed mind searched for an easier way to explain it.

"Pants…like zippers on pants…the zipper is coming undone, but instead of a second zipper being made to end up with two identical zippers…it's getting stuck."

"Bummer, man, I hate it when the zippers on our disguises get stuck," Mike said, trying to lighten the situation. "But what does that mean for our Fearless Leader?"

Donatello gulped again, not even sure he could speak the words that he knew he needed to.

"If his body isn't making new cells, eventually…"

The unsaid word was collectively understood by the four mutants occupying the den. It hung over their heads, a crouching lion ready to pounce.

"…he'll die…"

**A/N Ok, there it is! All 2700ish words of it! I kind of feel this chapter was boring in spots, but it was necessary to advance the plot. I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: As I've said…not mine ;).**

Donatello had lost count after coffee number ten. He felt nervous and jittery, and he knew the caffeine itself was not solely to blame. His pencil had been worn down to an almost unusable nub, causing his fingers to cramp from having to bend unnaturally to grip it properly. His notes were scattered in an unorganized fashion across the page and covered in eraser shavings which he would errantly wipe away when they had accumulated too heavily to write clearly anymore. Sleep was attempting to claim him, his vision blurring at the edges and his eyes raw and red. His thinking process was slowing in his fatigue, slogging through a sticky molasses of scientific notations and hastily doodled diagrams. He removed his purple mask and rubbed his eyes wearily with his left forefinger and thumb before gulping down the last of his bitter coffee. The cold harshness of it constricted his throat and echoed his mood.

Behind him, Leonardo slumbered peacefully, the steady rise and fall of his plastron a small comfort to the hard at work scientist; at least at the moment he was stable. It was early in the morning now, nearing 6 o'clock am, and Leo had been asleep since Don had returned from telling the rest of the family what he had discovered. Thus Leonardo was still not aware, and Donatello dreaded telling him. How do you inform your own brother that he was possibly going to die? Donatello held no envy at the moment for the human physicians who were tasked with doing that on a daily basis.

He felt tears stab like ice picks at the corners of his eyes, a sharp burn warning of their arrival. He blinked his gritty eyes in an attempt to clear them, to shove them back behind a curtain of scientific logic. Now was not the time for emotional displays, despite the fact that he was sick with worry for his older brother. Leonardo needed him to switch on the clinical detachment and lock his torrent of emotions inside a façade of medical aloofness where only the resolution of the diagnosis mattered.

Unfortunately, he was no closer to an answer now than he had been last night. Even when dealing with their unstable mutations a few years ago, he had never dealt with a situation such as this one. In that instance, their collective DNA had mutated farther, but this time it was almost the opposite. Thus, Donatello was clueless as to where to begin. How was he to fix failing DNA? Was this related to what had happened to them years ago? And if so, why was Leonardo the only one affected? He had so many questions and not even the beginnings of a theory.

He sighed heavily and ran an exhausted hand over his face. His body ached for rest so severely now, that it was almost manifesting itself as a physical pain. He paused for a moment to read over his notes, having to shake his head sharply a few times to clear his vision as the words seemed to be melting together in a deformed, congealed heap.

His thoughts drifted back to his conversation with Leonardo which led to this discovery. That in itself raised more unanswered questions. Was there really truth behind Leo's dreams? How did Leo know about his secret project? Did his dreams hold some clue? As much as Donatello hated to admit to the possibility that they might, all the pieces seemed to fit. He racked his sleep deprived brain for what Leonardo had said. _Start at the –_

"Hey, bro, burnin' the midnight pizza grease again?" came an extremely unwelcome interruption by the name of Michelangelo.

Donatello's head snapped up, glaring at Mike with barely contained rage at the disturbance. The red, puffy nature of his eyes only added to the expression. And it definitely did not help that Mike was wearing a gaudy chef hat and an apron which read, "Caution: Extremely Hot!"

His earlier determination to remain emotionless forgotten lost in waves of frustration he hissed: "What. Do. You. Want?" each word was punctuated with dripping acidic venom.

Mike held his hands up in a defeatist gesture. "Whoa, dude, what experiment did you run to turn yourself into Raphael?"

Donatello pursed his lips. "I'm sorry, Mikey. I'm just really on edge right now." He gave his brother a faint smile which didn't reach his eyes. "As you would say, 'what's the haps?'"

Mike's normally omnipresent grin was absent, instead replaced by a slight frown as he cast a sidelong glance at Leonardo.

"I couldn't sleep, dude, not with knowing Leo's in bad shape right now…I was up cooking, trying to take my mind off it, but it's totally all I can think about. I'm mondo worried about our Big Kahuna…"

Before Donatello could respond, the two brothers noticed Raphael sauntering into the lab and taking a spot next to Mike. He had the same despondent expression on his face which Michelangelo had, his eyes darting between the sleeping eldest and the genius, silently begging for favorable news.

However, per Raphael's norm, the words which came out of his mouth did not mirror his true emotions.

"You guys aren't alone in the 'not being able to sleep department', and let me tell you, it is not a pleasant section of the store. Remind me to have a word with the manager," Raphael joked weakly without any true humor.

Mike shook his head in dismay. "Dude, you must be tired if that's the best you could come up with. That was just lame-ola."

Raphael shrugged and tapped his head. "What can I say? The noggin's running on empty, something you can relate to, Mike, since it's your normal state of being." Raphael turned his attention to Don before Mike could offer a retort. "In all seriousness, Donnie, how's Leo?"

Donatello paused and sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Donatello was accustomed to having the answer to situations swiftly, having the brains to whip up an antidote, or dismantle some villains doomsday device, or invent the contraption to save the day. His brothers were relying on him to save Leonardo, and he was failing…

"I –" he hesitated, his forthcoming words hesitant and fearful. He slumped in his chair, his shoulders leaning forward and his head hanging down. He stared at his bandana on the desk-top, focusing on it as if it were the Holy Grail. "I don't know…"

Mike's already forlorn expression farther deepened into one of a panicked child lost in a milling city crowd. "Dude! You have to know…you always know…"

"Don't you think I'm aware of that that, Mike?!" Donatello's anger boiled back to the surface, lashing out severely at the youngest sibling.

Mike visibly winced at Donatello's words, but he didn't respond. Instead he calmly placed a comforting hand on his older brother's shoulder and said softly, "Donnie, why don't we go eat some of the pizza I cooked and then mosey back on in here and see if Leo wants to eat too. He needs to keep his heroic strength up, right, dude?"

Donatello nodded numbly and stood up, his legs feeling like overcooked spaghetti noodles. He gripped his notebook in his hands so tightly that his knuckles were colored a sickly light green and bends of objection appeared on the cover of the pad at his abuse.

The three brothers made their way toward the kitchen, stopping in the den to observe Master Splinter whose rapt attention was held on the television screen. Splinter noticed his sons out of the corner of his eyes and silently motioned for them to join him.

"I was just about to get you, my students," Splinter said in a whisper as to not drown out the TV. "There is a news report now that I think you should see."

Don, Mike, and Raph gathered around Splinter. The Channel 6 News logo had faded to be replaced by their human friend, April O'Neil.

"This is April O'Neil, freelance reporter, doing a guest report for Channel 6 News," she said in her customary professional tone when reporting on television. "Apparently, moments ago just outside the city, a strange alien craft has appeared. Eye witness reports state that it didn't land, it just seemed to materialize out of nowhere. We are now live on the scene, where no signs of life or even if the craft is active have been observed."

The camera panned to a view of the craft. The reaction in the lair from the turtles was identical, as different as their personalities were. Three collective gasps were followed by three sets of incredulous eyes widening and looking toward each other.

Mike was the first to break through the barricade of their shock as he pointed to the television set.

"Dudes…" he breathed, "is that…"

"But it _can't_ be…" Raphael wheezed out, as if his breath had been stolen from his lungs.

"It looks like…"Donatello choked.

The three brothers uttered the next words in stunned unison, "The Dreggnaut…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Keep dreamin' right?...**

**A/N: I finally had time to update...school is eating my life...I hope it was worth the wait. I apologize!**

It didn't take Raphael long to connect the dots until the lines formed a terrible conclusion in his mind. April was droning on about theories that the ship appeared to belong to the alien warlord Lord Dregg who had fooled the Earth masses years ago into thinking he was a harbinger of peace. He half listened to her words as he realized that her report was the same as what as going through his thoughts except with one added piece: Leonardo.

He leapt over the back of the couch from where he had been standing like a spring which had been coiled too tightly in nervous tension. He pointed a sai at the television and growled, "I bet that jerk is behind what's going on with Leo! Let's go kick some alien behind! I don't know how he survived our last fight, but I'm going to make him wish he hadn't!"

"Raphael," Splinter admonished without removing his whole attention from the news program, "there is nothing to be gained by acting rash."

"Oh, this time there is..." Raph's voice was low and threatening, a volcano at the verge of erupting. He twirled his sais deftly, attempting to release some of his anxious energy. "I'm going to make sure I'm one rash that scumbag cannot itch!"

Raph shoved his sais back into his belt forcefully and turned abruptly to Don. "Donnie, you know as well as I do that Dregg's behind this! He was always messing with genetics, and mutagen, and whatever else he got his grubby mitts on!"

Donatello rubbed his chin thoughtfully, trying to take all of this in. "I will admit that the theory has crossed my mind, but we have no evidence that there is even anyone _on_ that ship right now. We should go investigate before we jump to any conclusions."

Raph's arms shot up in vexation. "I'm not jumping to anything, Don! The evidence is right in front of us...Dregg's ship appears right when Leo gets sick? What's not to get about that?"

Running on nothing but caffeine and adrenaline was leaving Donatello's nerves as frayed as a detached electrical wire right now, and Raphael was swiftly becoming the conductor.

"I didn't say that he _isn't_, Raphael," Donatello kept his words at an emotionless monotone, masking his true frustration. "And it is a distinct possibility that he is...I'm just saying we need to check things out before we make any assumptions."

"You know what they say about assuming things, bro," Mike chimed in, "it makes an a-"

Splinter's eyed narrowed in warning at his youngest son, cutting him off mid-word. Michelangelo glanced at his feet sheepishly. "Donatello is right, Raphael. The three of you should investigate the ship to attempt to determine its purpose, which means going in with a clear mind and not a stormy one. Maybe there is something on board which would be beneficial to Leonardo."

Raphael silently conceded, crossing his arms and drawing his mouth into a tight line of aggrivation. _I know that's him, and I'm going to make him pay for what he's done to Leo...you mess with Leo, you mess with me..._Raph thought bitterly.

Donatello thoughtfully glanced toward his bedroom, which led to the lab. Though he said nothing, his expression spoke volumes. The perceptive ninja master that he was, Splinter caught on his meaning immediately.

"Do not concern yourself with Leonardo too much, my son. I will tend to him while you are away and explain things to him if he awakens," Splinter spoke, endeavoring to alleviate some of the multitudes of problems weighing on Donatello's mind at the moment. The word "if" clung to the air like a struggling insect in a spider's web. No one in the room chose to comment on the significance of it.

"If he has any change in condition..." Don's sentence trailed off.

Splinter nodded in understanding, "I will immediately notify you."

Donatello gave Splinter a weak smile in return. The rat turned to his other two sons and addressed them, "Raphael, Michelangelo, why don't the two of you get the van ready and gather together any supplies that you need to bring?"

Mike shot Splinter a thumbs up and Raph skulked away. Raphael headed in the direction of the garage and Mike went over to the dojo to gather a few weapons.

Splinter stood from the couch to stand before Donatello. Being shorter than his sons, he had to gaze up at the genius to meet his gaze. Splinter's onyx eyes were serious, but filled with a sadness Donatello never before had seen in his sensei's expression.

"Donatello, I wish to speak with you quickly before you go," he began, his voice as commanding as it ever was, but coated with a barely perceptible worry like the light fuzz on a peach. Splinter hesitated, as if the next words he planned to speak were forbidden. "If Leonardo -" his calm voice faltered, and Donatello could hear the raw emotion in his words. "You said yourself that there is a chance that Leonardo could..."

Donatello flinched, and he had to avert his gaze. That was not even an outcome he wanted to consider, and hearing it come from Splinter caused the brevity of his brother's condition to further cement in his mind, the pain growing like spindly plants through the cracks.

"_I will not let that happen,_" Donatello's voice was a harsh whisper, full of conviction.

"Donatello, look at me," Splinter commanded softly. Donatello complied, his unshed tears shimmering mournfully in the flickering light of the TV. "I have no doubt you and your brothers will do everything that is in your power to help him - as will I. But we must be prepared..." he blinked heavily, again hesitant to continue, "...for any outcome. Thus, until further notice I want you to lead in his place."

"_Me?_" Donatello raised his hand to his chest and splayed his fingers on his plastron. "Master - I -"

Splinter shook his head and raised a clawed hand to silence his son. "Do not have reservations about my choice, Donatello. Your brothers look up to you for many things: guidance, advice, logic. Even though I made Leonardo leader when you were younger and I do not regret the decision at all, even he turns to you for leadership at times. You are the voice of reason in the group, the one who keeps the four of you grounded. Michelangelo, though his heart is in the right place, can be naive and indecisive...and Raphael..." Splinter sighed in exasperation, "...is often _too _decisive_. _I did not come to this decision easily, my son, and I know you have a heavy mantle to wear now. It is not always fair that so much is expected of you, but I have always been so very proud of you at how well you handle it."

"Thank you, Master Splinter," Donatello bowed to his sensei. It meant more to him than he was able to vocalize to hear that Splinter was proud of him, that he noticed how hard he worked. He turned and headed to the garage. He stopped mid-stride, turning his head slightly. Almost as an afterthought he added before continuing on his way: "But this is only until I figure out how to cure Leo."

Splinter nodded sadly as Donatello disappeared into the hallway praying that his genius son's denial would not be his own undoing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to Nick. **

**A/N: Don't worry, I didn't forget about poor Leo…some things will be a little clearer in this chapter. Confusing dreams? Hmmmm….**

"Leo?"

He heard his name distantly, a faint echo in the wind. How long had he been here? Where ever he was, it was dark and lonely. He was surrounded by it on all sides, an all-encompassing abyss. He tried to strain his hearing to ascertain where the voice was originating from, but it seemed to be directionless.

"Leo?"

The voice came again, slightly closer this time. He struggled against the dark, fighting for control, but it held him fast with binding chains of iron night. He desperately strained to reach his swords, but whatever paralyzing force was holding him down made movement impossible. He felt defenseless against an unknown, otherworldly foe.

"Leonardo?"

It was clearer now, pushing away at the inky blanket coating him. He could recognize the voice now…

"Donnie…" he breathed his brother's name like it was a prayer. His own voice sounded detached and odd in the fathomless void.

He spotted a murky form in against the background of black, like the dim form of the moon on a new moon night. It appeared to be advancing towards him, but with no other objects to gauge distance it was impossible to be certain. He squinted his eyes instinctively to get a clearer look. Eventually, like clearing the haze of heat waves rising from the ground, the form took a solid shape in front of him. Donatello.

Donatello gave Leonardo a huge grin of relief.

"Leo!"

He rushed up the last of distance to reach Leonardo with the urgency of a thirsting child on a summer's day to water.

"Don, where is this? Why can't I move?"

Donatello's expression grew serious. "You should know the answer by now…_think_ Leo. It's your own fear that binds you. Be the strong warrior I know you are and fight it, _control_ it."

Leonardo took a moment to process this, inhaling deeply to clear his thoughts, and then exhaling to calm his nerves. He felt movement returning to his limbs, and wiggled his fingers experimentally to test the feeling.

"We're…in my mind again?" Leonardo asked, although it was not really a question.

Donatello shrugged, "Mind…dreams…subconscious…it's all the same on some level."

"Last thing I remember…I was in Don's lab, and something had startled him…something about me…and when I asked him, he brushed it off…then he rushed out. I _know_ he found something," Leonardo said, almost to himself. A sudden understanding hit him, emerging from the depths of his consciousness and striking him with a painful blow he wanted nothing more than to not feel right now. "I'm…dying…aren't I?"

Donatello squeezed his eyes closed attempting to contain the tears that were stinging his long dry eyes. _Not again…I cannot deal with this again…_

His silence and lack of eye contact was all the proof Leonardo needed, but trying to _understand_ any of this was like grasping for a slippery fish in the raging rapids: whenever he believed he had a grip it slid from his comprehension and swam back amongst the rocky gravel underfoot. Nothing made any sense. The only constant in all of the madness he was experiencing in these dreams…was Donatello…or whoever this was that _looked_ like Donatello. And the realization that he was dying…_no_…he would take this head on like the honorable ninja turtle he was...with bravery and courage. But still…

"You've been trying to warn me of this, telling me time is running out and that it's imperative that Donatello listens to me," Leonardo spoke, his voice full of suspicion. He could feel his frustration reaching a peak, and it took a lot to get Leonardo to that point. His hands clenched into tight fists at his sides. "You've known all along, and you know so much about us…about Donatello…_what's going on…who are you?_ The _least_ I deserve right now are some answers. I know you aren't some 'concerned bystander'."

Donatello sighed the melancholy lament of one weary of life. "I…apologize…for all this. I've been trying the best I could to get the message across without messing things up too much, but you are just too astute. I didn't know how you could get Don to listen without giving certain things away…And my device…had so many bugs to work out. I'm failing again…I tried…"

He sat cross-legged upon the ground. Propping his elbows on his thighs, he placed his head in his cupped hands. The walls he had erected long ago failed, crumbling to dust in the midst of the cannon fire, and the tears fell. Hot and heavy in his hands, they burned like scorching shame, branding him outwardly with the guilt he wore inside. Leonardo intuitively extended a hand to comfort him, but his confusion won out and he retracted it just as quickly as it went out, a rainbow chased away by the clouds.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked uncomfortably, unsure of his next move. It was his initial reaction to try to console his brother…but he wasn't even sure of _who_ this was before him.

"You're…right…" Donatello's muffled voice gasped through his tears. "You…do…deserve…answers…" He sniffed and raised his head, wiping away the tears with his wrist bands. The last few hiccups remained in his breathing from the intensity of his weeping.

"So…" Leonardo prodded.

Donatello stood, breathing deeply to compose himself. What he was going to say had the potential to do a lot of damage…but hadn't he already? By trying to fix things…

"I am Donatello," the genius admitted.

"What?" Leo asked incredulously.

"_I am Donatello,_" he repeated more forcefully.

"But…how…" Leo grasped for words, his mind seemingly unable to form more than monosyllable utterances at the moment.

Donatello snapped his fingers, and the blackness that surrounded them slowed faded, giving way to the city Leonardo knew well…only…this was _not_ the New York with which Leonardo was accustomed. Most of what surrounded him was hollowed out foundations surrounded by rubble. The few buildings which stood appeared to be reinforced battle fortresses covered in thick layers of metal. Run down, smoking factories stood interspersed in-between. He had seen this New York, once before…

"I've been here before…" Leonardo exclaimed in breathless wonder. "Years ago. This was an alternate future in which Dregg took over. I…I thought we prevented this from happening!"

Donatello shook his head sadly. "We may have at one point, after Landor and Merrick saved us and we destroyed the Carter android…but Dregg's evil is persistent. The flow of time is often unpredictable. Just when you think you've prevented something, another situation pops up and brings you right back to the same conclusion."

"So what you're trying to tell me…um…Donatello…" Leonardo started, his reluctance to call this turtle before him by his brother's name apparent in his voice, "is that…this is the future?"

Donatello's next words were grim and full of sorrow, "Well, a view of it from my mind to yours. Remember, this is your dreamscape we are in. But yes…in a way…this is the future. Thirty-five years to be exact."

"Where do I fit in all this?" Leonardo asked.

Donatello's expression filled with agony. "This…is _all_ my fault. I could have prevented it." He turned away from Leonardo, the shame filling him. "Don't you understand?" his voice was small, weak, quivering. "This has _everything_ to do with you. It all began…when I watched you…" his voice caught in his throat, choked by the tears which threatened once again to surface like a newly tapped reservoir of water lurking under the surface of the earth. "When I watched you…" he repeated again, trying to add some strength to his voice, "die…"

**A/N Not my best chapter, but I hope some things are starting to make sense. A lot of Red Sky era references in here, too. So for those who are not familiar with it, the episode mentioned is called "Carter, the Enforcer." It's from season 9, episode 7. Again thanks for reading and I love reviews! Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Same thing this time around…not mine…blah blah**

"So let me get this straight, Donnie," Raphael said from the driver's seat of the Turtle Van in a forced conversational tone as he tried to break the terse silence. His eyes were focused and intent on the road, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, causing his knuckles to blanch from the intensity. He felt this was all that was keeping him grounded right now and keeping his mind from wandering down the more unpleasant paths it kept attempting to. It was all he could do to keep the boiling of his blood to a dull simmer. "Master Splinter has made you replacement leader, so to speak?"

Donatello nodded mutely in reply, his mouth drawn into a tight line. The word "replacement" made him cringe in disgust…it sounded so permanent…had _everyone_ given up hope? His stomach began churning in nervous torrents, and Raphael's driving was not helping the queasy sensation at all. The red masked ninja was weaving in and out of the congested traffic like a master basket maker. Raphael's driving left much to be desired on a good day, so now it was multiplied tenfold. Michelangelo was sandwiched between the two, feeling the negative emotions radiating off his brothers like an unstable nuclear plant.

"_Temporary_," Donatello corrected Raphael bitterly, "until I find a cure for Leo."

Raphael, the cynical realist that he was, couldn't deny that there was a possibility Leo wouldn't make it. Donatello had never had difficulty whipping up an antidote in the past, and he remembered with unpleasant clarity how defeated Donatello sounded in his lab earlier; how helpless. Raph was not the enthusiastic optimist Mike was; he had learned from his experiences with humans over his life that if you never expect anything, then you won't end up disappointed in the end. Donatello and he mostly resonated on the same frequency with that sentiment, but it seemed the genius was slightly out of sync with Raph this time. But he had every faith that if there was a way to cure Leo, Donnie would stop at nothing to achieve it.

"Better you than me, man," Raph commented.

Mike's eyes darted back and forth between his brothers. The emotion was so thick that he felt suffocated. He was reminded of the time a few years ago when Leo had a moment of self-doubt toward his leadership ability and left for a while thinking the family would be better off without him. The three of them had all attempted leading the group, which had caused some disagreements between Raph and Don. And the tension between the two now was like an unscaleable mountain…but he had to try. He shifted in his seat slightly, flashing Raph a small, hopeful grin.

"That's for sure, dude," Mike said, mischief sparking in his eyes. "I remember when you tried your hand at leading, Raph. You were totally bogus!"

Raph caught Mike's humor out of the corner of his eye and his mouth twisted into a playful smirk. _I can always count on Mike to lighten my mood…_he thought.

"Far from it, Mike," Raph quipped, "I was a great leader, full of vision and promise. I just don't want to get premature worry lines. I have my good looks to maintain, you know."

"Not the way I remember it, dude!" Mike's grin widened, relieved Raph had taken up the offer.

"Don't think too hard, Mike. The wiring is already faulty in there, you might blow a fuse," Raph shot back.

Donatello's brow creased in irritation. Those two were always goofing off! How could they joke at a time like this, when Leo's life hung so precariously on the precipice of disaster?

"Enough guys," he frowned deeply, seeming to add fissures of irritation to his already lined forehead. "Let's just focus on the task at hand. We need to investigate that ship…see if Dregg is involved in it."

"Donnie," Mike protested weakly, "I'm just trying to –"

Don shook his head sharply, cutting him off. "I know what you're trying to do, Mike, and it's not unappreciated…just _not right now_."

Mike nodded in acknowledgment, feeling defeated, as the strained, uneasy silence returned, blanketing them all like a fine layer of dust. It remained this way until they reached the site a few minutes later. Raphael parked the van in a clearing in the woods slamming on the breaks a little more forcefully than necessary. Don shot him an annoyed glower to which the latter shrugged innocently in response. Donatello shook his head as he pulled out his TurtleCom.

"Who ya callin, Don?" Raph questioned.

"April," Donatello explained curtly, not looking up from the com as he dialed April's frequency. "Did you see all the news crews? We're going to need her help to get over to the Dreggnaut undetected…we cannot afford to be noticed by the humans."

Raphael didn't need any further explanation. Even though they had saved the world from Dregg and remained prominent crime fighters in the city, the majority of public opinion of them was still not favorable. The bottom line was that humans – save for a precious few – feared and mistrusted mutants. They even refused to believe that the Turtles had any part of Dregg's original disappearance, despite April's eyewitness report that they were indeed responsible. It bothered Raph and Don to no end, but it was just something that they had to accept. Leo insisted that they continue to do what was right because it was the honorable thing to do, and Mike always held on to the hope that humans would one day accept them.

April answered quickly and her face appeared on the screen. She smiled brightly upon seeing Donatello.

"Hey Don! How's everything going? I haven't heard from you guys in a few days! Did you catch my newscast about the Dreggnaut here? You should probably take a look at it, I have a bad feeling –"

Donatello did not have time for pleasantries. He cut her off mid-sentence, his voice clipped and to the point. "Yes. We saw it. That's why I'm calling you. We need your help to get on it unseen."

April's expression grew concerned. It was not like Donatello at all to address her in such a rushed manner. "Sure, I can help…but is everything alright? You seem upset."

"_Everything's fine,_" Don snapped, making April visibly wince at the harshness in his voice. "Just get here as soon as you can. We don't have much time. I'm sending a homing beacon from my Com to yours. We are not that far from you."

"O..k…," April said slowly, obviously both hurt and confused, but attempting to hide the emotions. She ended the transmission without even saying good-bye.

Donatello set up the homing beacon, feeling the daggers Mike had begun to glare into his shell. He attempted to ignore his younger brother's stare, but he found it distracting. He spun around to face Michelangelo and barked, "What, Mike?"

Michelangelo crossed his arms and scowled at the genius, "What was with that 'tude, dude? April didn't deserve that. She's gonna help us and you treat her like sewer goo on the bottom of your foot. Not cool."

Donatello knew Mike was right, and thus was left without a response. He simply huffed and turned back to the TurtleCom, watching April's signal come closer to their location. He just couldn't get Leonardo out of his mind…and the fact that he had _no idea_ how to cure him. He kept replaying his last conversation with Leonardo over in his mind, wondering if there was some clue he had missed. _Start at the source,_ Leo had told him. The source of what; was that a clue…or just another false hope in those strange dreams he had been having? What else did he have to go on? What other hope did he have?

**A/N: The episode where Mike, Don, and Raph each take a turn at leading is "Take Me to Your Leader", from season 3, episode 15. Thanks again for reading! And I looooove reviews :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.**

**A/N: Chapter 11…this is a little over the ½ point. I have about 16 or 17 chapters planned, depending on how it works out. I do have plans for a sequel, which will tie directly into this one, however. Sorry for my strange page breaks of lines of dots. For some reason this site will never let me add the page breaks :/**

April snapped her Com closed with more force than necessary and pursed her lips in thought. It pained her greatly having Donatello snap at her like that, but more than anything, she was troubled by his behavior toward her. Her instincts were screaming at her that there was far more going on here than the appearance of the Dreggnaut.

She suddenly noted a dull throbbing in her fingers, the edges of her Com biting into her palm and fingers. In her tension she had been subconsciously gripping the Com with dire force. She slipped it back into her purse, flexing her fingers slowly to dissipate the stiffness of her joints.

"Vernon!" she called to her cameraman. "I'll be back soon…uh…I need to powder my nose!"

One _person_ – if he could be referred to as such – that she did not miss at all after leaving Channel 6 was her old co-worker, Vernon Fenwick. He was an egotistical, sexist coward who made her skin crawl just being in his presence. However, she was stuck working with him at this point for the day, per her agreement to do a guest spot for her old boss, Burne Thompson. If she had known the job would include working with Vernon…

"You never change!" he snapped back, moving the camera away from his face and sticking his hookish nose in the air. "You realize we're due on in 10 minutes, right? I don't know how punctual they are in 'freelance land', but here at Channel 6 we pride ourselves on a timely report…something you never understood when you worked with me. No wonder I've always been the number one reporter in the city. Personally, I think Burne really fired you instead of you quitting."

April scowled at Vernon as she headed toward her car. "Sure, Vernon, you keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep better at night. That's the reason why you're behind the camera right now, and I'm the one doing the report."

He huffed in indignation as she left. "Women…" he muttered to himself.

April threw open her trunk and rummaged through it for some disguises for her friends. She kept a few on hand, just for situations such as this. When she spotted the four she was searching for, she stuffed them in a large paper bag which tore at the edges from the force she was exerting on it in her haste.

She checked her watch with a momentary glance out of the corner of her eye, taking heed of the time remaining until she was due back. She pulled out her TurtleCom again to hone in on Donatello's signal and made her way into the woods.

… … … … … … … … … …

Donatello paced back and forth, the leaves which littered the forest floor crunching under his feet with every step. He was watching the screen of the TurtleCom fervently as if it were playing some Universal secret meant for his knowledge only. Mike was seated on the ground, picking up handfuls of dirt and then slowly sprinkling them into piles. Raphael had leaned himself against a tree, fiddling with one of his sais absently as he tended to do when frustrated.

All three of them heard the approaching footsteps simultaneously. Mike and Raph went to hide in the brush, but Don shook his head at them, motioning to the TurtleCom to silently indicate it was April. The foliage was not exceptionally dense this close to the outskirts of suburbia, so April quickly came into view. She placed the bag she was holding on the ground, her gaze deliberately moving to each of the turtles, the questions growing in her eyes with each passing second. Donatello ceased his pacing mid-stride and met her gaze, their eyes locking. He knew what she was going to ask before the words even left her lips, and the pained expression on his face reflected this.

"Where's Leonardo?" she queried.

"He's sick, dudette," Mike explained, his normally carefree tone serious and forlorn. He brushed the dirt from his bottom and legs as he stood. "And it's mondo serio-so."

Raph nodded gravely. "Yah…and that's why we need to get on the Dreggnaut to see if Dregg is behind this, or if there is something onboard for Donnie to use to cure Leo."

April's mouth formed an "o" of surprise, being caught speechless for a moment. She nervously fumbled through the bag, pulling out the disguises until the shock wore off and her motions became more fluid, only her trembling hands betraying her emotion.

"Of course guys, anything I can do," she said, setting her mind solely on the task at hand. She tossed three of the disguises at each turtle and continued to speak. "I know the military has been called to take a look at the ship. No one has forgotten what Dregg tried to do to Earth and they are taking this seriously. The media is only here because they haven't secured the area yet. So, you're not going to have much time to get in there and look around, just to warn you. But, if you go in appearing like members of the military, it might buy you a little more time."

Raphael held his disguise out in front of him, grimacing at the green camouflage pattern. "This green is so not my color…it clashes with my skin tone…"

"It's better than those creepy masks we used to wear, dude" Mike commented as he put his on. "And just keep telling yourself that this is for Leo."

"Yah, for Leo," Donatello added quietly. After he had slipped his outfit on, he went over to April and stood before her. "April," he addressed her, his voice bordering on ashamed, "thanks for your help. I know this is risky for you…and the way I treated you earlier was not fair. I'm sorry for that."

April gave Don a small, reassuring smile, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder as she adjusted the beret on his head affectionately with her other hand. She said gently, "I understand, it's ok. I'm worried about him too. It's only natural to be a little emotional." She glanced at her watch again. "But I've got to head back. I'm due on the air in a few minutes and I don't want to seem suspicious. Good luck guys."

She disappeared into the trees and the brothers expressions' grew determined.

"Let's do this," Raph stated, speaking what was on all their minds.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness and definitely not one of my best chapters, but this is a transition chapter of sorts, I guess. Until next time, and again thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows, it means so much to me! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
